


Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 10, Scar/Stretch Mark Kisses

by SilvenWolf



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvenWolf/pseuds/SilvenWolf
Summary: Some post war fluff for you starring: my headcanon that Will's hand gets amputated.
Relationships: Blakefield - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Blakefield Kisstober 2020: Day 10, Scar/Stretch Mark Kisses




End file.
